User talk:The Wikiator
RE: Admin Welcome to the Wiki! Being an Admin is a huge responsibility, and you have to be prepared for anything. You can start now by working on our projects. All the requirements for Adminship are located here. You'll have to become a Rollback first - keep that in mind while reading them. All the policies here are very important (located on the "Community" tab in the nav bar at the top of the page), but you should take a close look at the Staff policy. Become familiar with our Wiki rules and Manual of Style. I know that's a lot of information. Once you understand the basics, the rest is a breeze! We need all the help we can get, and we'd love to have you on the team. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask us! ~Flower1470 ♥ 01:57, March 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: IMPERSONATOR!!! They have already been blocked. No need for a warning or any concern on your part. ~Flower1470 ♥ 14:54, March 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Improvements. Our ToonTask pages are, by far, the worst part of the wiki right now. We appreciate your help! Take a look at this page. That is what the DG gag pouch page should look like (with the TTC stuff replaced with DG-related stuff, of course). Nothing is perfect at this stage. Do whatever you can, then leave the rest to someone else! ~Flower1470 ♥ 00:58, April 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Don't underestimate the power of code! Thanks for offering your help! I too have some experience with JS and other languages like it. (Wikia uses many, and I needed to know the basics to take care of this wiki.) Right now I like how everything is working, but if I ever need help, I'll let you know. Take care! ~Flower1470 ♥ 21:58, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :What other languages does Wikia use? I know they use JS and CSS. They also use PHP on the server side, but you can't customize that, can you? The Wikiator (talk) 01:08, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :And exactly how much experience do you have with JS/CSS? The Wikiator (talk) 01:18, April 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Also. There's never just a set time that I'm online. It varies day-by-day. My schedule is really messed up, haha. ~Flower1470 ♥ 22:00, April 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Reverted edit. and Just an FYI I deleted the user and talk pages as you suggested. I appreciate your input, but no rules are changing. That's not the direction we want to take right now. If an ex-staff member wants to suggest something, I'm all ears, but only if they say it directly to me. Bermuda was a great editor and friend, but he chose a different path. I totally respect that; unfortunately, that means his current opinions are no longer relevant to my chosen path (unless he wants that to be otherwise). Anyone is allowed to start a conversation with me anytime. Until then, everything stays the same here. Thanks! ~Flower1470 ♥ 00:09, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :What about the IP block collateral damage issue I brought up? The Wikiator (talk) 00:17, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::The IPs that are currently blocked deserve to be in that state. I'm not concerned about any consequences stemming from that. ::~Flower1470 ♥ 01:03, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::My point is that IP addresses change every now and then and it if a legit user tries to edit from a blocked IP, they will be prevented from editing. The blocking admin's name will show up on the autoblock message and the user may accuse that admin of "blocking them for no reason" because they don't know what an autoblock is. It is almost always bad practice to eternally block an IP address. The blocked users have probably forgotten about this wiki by now or are probably vandalizing under new IP addresses. The blocks will probably cause more problems than solutions. I suggest lifting them but you're free to keep them as long as you're informed of and ready to deal with potential consequences. The Wikiator (talk) 01:14, May 16, 2016 (UTC); Updated 01:17, May 16, 2016 (UTC); Updated 01:19, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm well aware and I completely understand. The bans stay. ::::~Flower1470 ♥ 01:57, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just making sure we're all on the same page. The Wikiator (talk) 02:02, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The wiki rules are mostly self-explanatory. They have been that way for years, and I have no intention of changing them now. If you have a specific question, feel free to ask. ::::::If a person wants to discuss a block with me, they are welcome to do so. I'm not going to unblock all the IPs just because a good user might be banned. ::::::I am in Eastern Time. ::::::Thanks for letting me know about the mass editing! ::::::~Flower1470 ♥ 14:54, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I disagree with the part of the PSP which forbids the discussion of private servers anywhere on the wiki. I believe that not mentioning them in mainspace is reasonable. My reasoning matches Penguin-Pal's in this discussion on Loving77's talk page. Penguin-Pal argues that the only authority authorized to declare something illegal is a US court and that, therefore, private servers shouldn't fall under illegal services. He also argues that most users use private servers, including any admin who has been here since the closure of TTO. He believes that the PSP places an unnecessary restriction on the flow of information and slows down the growth of the wiki. I would like to add that while allowing unrestricted freedom of speech would remove its G-rating and turn it into a garbage dump, I don't believe that allowing private servers to be mentioned in discussion would have such devastating effects. Please present a counterargument here. The Wikiator (talk) 18:15, May 16, 2016 (UTC); Updated 18:32, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::As an Admin, I have the best intentions for this wiki. Loving and I have gone over the policy several times, and we believe that the current restrictions are necessary. We are unable to contact the US government, so we have to decide for ourselves. We consider them illegal. The current staff here does not play any private servers, nor do we plan to. This wiki cannot "grow" anymore. The game is dead. What we have to do right now is organize the information we retrieved while we could. Anything other than the original Disney's Toontown Online is completely irrelevant to this wiki, regardless of how they label themselves. ::::::::For the foreseeable future, this rule is not changing. There are other places for current players to talk about their interests. ::::::::~Flower1470 ♥ 19:07, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I see your point. However, there are others who believe that they are legal, as strange as that may sound. The legality of private servers is its own conversation. The Wikiator (talk) 20:42, May 16, 2016 (UTC) As I have said before, I'm aware and I understand. The IP blocks are staying just as they are. I'm no longer commenting on this issue. ~Flower1470 ♥ 00:18, May 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: EpicMan We are aware of your association with EpicMan. I am requesting that you please stop talking about it on my talk page. It is unnecessary and unhelpful. We do not need your commentary. We are carefully handling the situation. ~Flower1470 ♥ 18:42, May 21, 2016 (UTC)